creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Zapstroke/Der Auserwählte
Hallo User, Wir alle fragen uns sicherlich eines: "Was sind wir". Oder haben wir alle auf der Welt eine besondere "Mission"? Natürlicherweise haben wir das, wir versuchen herauszufinden was zu uns passt, egal ob es in Richtung der Musik ist oder für welche Hobbys wir uns entscheiden, Hobbys in denen wir Geld verdienen könnten, oder Private Hobbys die wir eher niemandem erzählen sollten. Jeder Mensch hat sein eigenes Geheimnis, und in diesem Beitrag erzähle ich dir einer meiner Gehimnisse. Prolog Als ich eines Tages herausgefunden habe, dass ich für eine einzige sache bestimmt bin ersah ich meine Erleuchtung. meine Familie ist ziemlich kulturell, wir haben ein paar Religiöse Regeln, die wir befolgten. Doch ich gehöre irgendwie nicht so ganz dazu. Gott - eine Person die wir alle nicht kennen, trotzdem gibt es das Phänomen in dem "Gott" Viele Menschen "geholfen" hat, so wie auch mir. Immer wenn ich am ende des Verzweiflungspunkt angelangt bin erspüre ich eine unbekannte Energie außenrum meiner Aura. Selbst Wissenschaftler wissen nicht, ob dieser "Gott" überhaupt Existenz befunden hat. Die Erfüllung Ich bin eine sehr Sensible Person, mein Haupttalent besitzt sich in der Musik. Momentan, habe ich meine Mission auf dem Planeten Erde erkannt. Dennoch habe ich sehr viele fragen, wie jeder andere normale Mensch auch. Es gibt nur eine Person auf der Welt, die für uns bestimmt ist. (Ihr wisst von was ich Spreche, daher erläutere ich das ganze nicht mehr ins Detail) Viele dinge können uns Kontrollieren, Die Macht - Das Geld - Die Liebe. Z.B: Wenn wir Frei vom Beruf werden wollen, müssten wir rein Theorethisch unsere Seele verkaufen. Es haben viele Menschen zu früh aufgegeben, indem sie Ihren Traumberuf, Traumhobby, Traumauto erlangen wollten. ES GIBT 6 BESTIMMTE REGELN, DIE ICH JEDEM EMPFEHLE: Regel Nummer 1: Bevor du Hoffst - GLAUBE Regel Nummer 2: Bevor du REDEST - HÖRE Regel Nummer 3: Bevor du AUSGIBST - VERDIENE. Regel Nummer 4: Bevor du SCHREIBST - DENKE. Regel Nummer 5: Bevor du AUFGIBST - VERSUCHE. Regel Nummer 6: Bevor du STIRBST - LEBE! Ist es ein Zufall, das die Regel Nummer 6 etwas mit dem Tod zu Tun hat? Nein, ist es NICHT. Ich habe herausgefunden, das ich Gefühle von Menschen die mir nahe stehe eben so fühlen kann, die Zeit an manchen Orten verlangsamen / verschnellern kann. Die Nacht und den Tag und den Zeitrythmus können wir alle Kontrollieren wenn wir das Geheimnis der Zeit kennen. Die Zeit ist kostbar, wir alle haben ein Verfallsdatum. Deswegen müsen wir jede einzige Nanosekunde nutzen, um aus allen Situationen das beste machen zu können. Kontrollierst du die Zeit, deine Gedanken, deine Gefühle? Dann hast du den sinn des Lebens (42) verstanden. Folgender Beitrag in Wikipedia erklärte dies: So entstanden in Usenet-Diskussionen u. a. mathematische Spekulationen wie: Die Formel „neun multipliziert mit sechs“ würde in einem 13er-Stellenwertsystem 42 ergeben (Zahlen ohne Index sind im Dezimalsystem notiert): {\displaystyle 9\cdot 6=54=52+2=4\cdot 13^{1}+2\cdot 13^{0}=42_{13}}. Oder die Wahl der „42“ wurde mit dem regelmäßigen Muster der binären Schreibweise erklärt (Zahlen ohne Index sind im Dezimalsystem notiert): {\displaystyle 101010_{2}=1\cdot 2^{5}+0\cdot 2^{4}+1\cdot 2^{3}+0\cdot 2^{2}+1\cdot 2^{1}+0\cdot 2^{0}=32+0+8+0+2+0=42}. Die Entstehung der Zahl klärte der Autor Douglas Adams in einem Usenet-Beitrag 1993 auf. Auf die Frage, warum die Antwort „42“ sei, schrieb er: “The answer to this is very simple. It was a joke. It had to be a number, an ordinary, smallish number, and I chose that one. Binary representations, base thirteen, Tibetan monks are all complete nonsense. I sat at my desk, stared into the garden and thought ‘42 will do’. I typed it out. End of story.” „Die Antwort ist ganz einfach. Es war ein Scherz. Es musste eine Zahl sein, eine ganz gewöhnliche, eher kleine Zahl, und ich nahm diese. Binäre Darstellungen, Basis 13, tibetische Mönche, das ist totaler Unsinn. Ich saß an meinem Schreibtisch, starrte in den Garten hinaus und dachte: ‚42 passt‘. Ich tippte es hin. Das ist alles.“ Wir sind die Auserwählten. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag